


New 'Do

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Post "No Friends Like Old Friends".   Mary reacts to Frankie's new 'do (no spoilers)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	New 'Do

******

The room was silent save for the ticking of the old clock in the corner. Propped up on one elbow, the bedcovers slipping off her bare shoulder, Frankie gave her bedmate a critical look, starting to get annoyed at the lack of a response.

"Well?" she asked, a tad impatiently.

Snuggled up besides her, Mary frowned, nose wrinkled in an expression of deep thought.

"You don't like it" Frankie guessed, giving her new, short blonde bob an absent flick with one hand.

"What? No! No, I didn't say that!" Mary exclaimed "just....it's certainly....different, that's all," she ducked her head, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks "I like your regular hair" she finally mumbled.

"I know," Frankie nodded "but," she shrugged "wanted to try a change," she explained "so?" she challenged "do you like it?" she repeated.

Mary looked up at her shyly.

"Honestly?" she asked.

Frankie nodded.

"No," Mary answered "but that doesn't mean that I hate it!" she added hastily "just that...it'll take some getting used to. That's all"

"Well that's good," Frankie smiled. She reached out, curling her fingers around Mary's dark bob "you know, I can't picture you as a blonde" she remarked.

"No?" Mary asked.

"No," Frankie shook her head "you ever think of growing it out?" she wondered.

"Growing it out?" Mary repeated, self-consciously fingering a lock of her own hair "I've never really thought about it," she admitted "you think it'd look good on me?" she asked.

"It might," Frankie shrugged. She chuckled, leaning forwards "if anything it'd be nice to run my fingers through." she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss against Mary's lips.

Mary just grinned, reaching out to wrap her arms around Frankie's waist and pulling her close, tucking her head against her favorite spot under Frankie's chin as she yawned widely.

"Come on," Frankie murmured affectionately, absently combing her fingers through Mary's hair "sleep" the redhead turned blonde murmured.

Mary let out a soft, sleepy murmur as they both drifted off to sleep...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
